warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Aircraft Hangar
Sandbox Upgrade Progression Upgrade Experience (XP) Appearance Progression & States of Repair Building Function Aircraft Storage The Aircraft Hangar provides extra Storage Capacity of Air Units. This Allows for the construction of more Aircraft types giving the Player a variety of options when deciding what Aircraft to use in specific situations. The higher the Level of the Hangar the greater the Aircraft Storage Capacity. Aircraft are moved out of the Hangar to the Aircraft Platoon in order to deploy them into battle. However Aircraft that have sustained any amount of Damage may not be Air Alpha Platoon The Air Alpha Platoon is where Aircraft are held for deployment and Repaired. - Aircraft Capacity Contribution The Level of Aircraft Hangar determines the amount of additional space that is added to the total Aircraft Capacity. *A greater Aircraft Capacity allows for additional Aircraft production. *This additional Aircraft Capacity my be used for the production of any Aircraft Type. The total Aircraft Capacity or Production Space is derived from three Military Buildings : *The Airfield, Aircraft Hangar & Helipad *Each building contributes its capacity to the overall total Aircraft Capacity. *A Commander's current total Aircraft Capacity is displayed in the Airfield. Update History *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 20 in the . *The reduced Upgrade Times for all Levels in the . *The removed All Power Usage for all Levels in the . *The restructured all Air Capacity Amounts in the . *The restructured all Upgrade Times & Costs in the . *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the . *The became the Upgrade Gate Building for all Aircraft in the . *The restructured its Upgrade Times for all levels in the . *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 13 in the . *The was introduced in the . *No Further Updates. Additional Facts *The is the Upgrade Gate Building for Aircraft. **The level determines and may restrict which Aircraft may be unlocked. **The level determines and may restrict the upgrade level of a Aircraft. Trivia *The has a Footprint of 7x7. *''Building Pixel Sheet Code : 12'' Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 11/12/13 ) - 11/13 Aircraft Hangar/ Level 6 Turrets & Level 5 Defensive Platforms ( Official ) - Introduction Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 11/11/13 ) - Preview Server - Aircraft Hangar/Level 6 Turrets/Level 5 Platforms ( Official ) - Preview Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 08/18/15 ) - Space Created ( Official ) - Levels 11 thru 13 Added *Kixeye Forum ( 12/22/16 ) - WrongThinker Thinks #09 - Building Upgrade Times: Revisited ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 08/23/17 ) - Command Center 12 ( Official ) *Wikipedia Article - Hangar - Aircraft Hangar In Real Life Gallery GameUpdate 11-13-2013.png|GameUpdate : Nov 13, 2013 Introduction GameUpdate_08-18-2015.png|Game Update : Aug 18, 2015 Levels 11 - 13 Added GameUpdate_08-23-2017.png|Game Update : Aug 23, 2017 Levels 14 & 15 Added AircraftHangar-Requirements.png|Unlock Requirement bah.PNG|Air Platoon Before Aircraft Hangar Built In AirPlatoon(1).png|The New Aircraft Platoon Aircraft-Platoon-Empty.png|Empty Air Platoon Hangar-Lv10-Footprint-(7x7).jpg|7x7 Footprint Navigation Category:Buildings-Military Category:A to Z